DeMon WithIn black cat story
by nicaXIII
Summary: story of a girl who is an assassin of an organization not chronos that has no memory from her past and tries to search who or *what* she is..then every thing change when she met a guy with a bell on his neck, a guy with an eye patch, and a girl like doll
1. Chapter 1 the new line of killing

puff the intro stinks ...o well just get started your character is RINA MIRAINE.

= Rina's P.O.V = {reminiscing}  
>its been a miserble and betrayed life for me... even when i quit my job in working as an assassin,I feel like the sorrow and pain is still there in my aching heart...i want it to go away but i can here the cruel voices in my head...its just..my mind and heart can't let it go<p>

= Narrators P.O.V = Rina Miraine is just a girl that has a missing pieces inher mind and heart she can't remember the past when her parents died or murderred by a person...loner and only trust herself and even she became a sweeper ... inside of her she is still a cold hearted killer appearance:  
>EyeS: Sapphire Blue (little dark color)<br>Hair: black Age: 19 years old Her Birthday: June This is her =)

= Rina's P.O.V = (7 and a half months ago)  
>I stand on the tip of the roof of the mansion wondering and taking some air only for a few minutes,then i go inside...I walk through the dark halls...I stopped...I felt like somebodies watching me.."What do you want Vladimir?(the messenger of Roy Wolfram)"...I said with an agressive expression .."He wants to speak with you." a man in the shadows lerking in the dark halls,"I don't want to talk to him"I said looking at him " In cases like this its a good thing he gave me this letter" he show the letter to me but instead of giving towards me .. he throw the letter like a shuriken..but for my high agility and speed I could easily catch it with a blink of an eye "Hmmm.. your skills have improve no wonder that your he's favorite"he said while crossing his arms "shut up!"I said while reading the letter "he wants you to complete that task by an hour"<br>"huh..and now his timing me then...Tell him...I will complete this mission in 30 minutes".I said with a bold voice then i jump out to the window the man in the shadows have a grin on his face then took off I jumped down to the mansion 5 stories high..when I landed to the ground..I ran with an enormous speed...I jump threw rooftops to rooftops high and low...then suddenly I hear running footsteps behind me.."Well..Well well long time no see Marylyn"..." I though you were dead"  
>" Me? Dead? Impossible.."she said with a smirk on her face "What are you doing in here any way?" I said by looking at her "Looking for you of course..what else..?...anyway I wanted to ask you something that if you could-" when she looked at me I quickly escape from her big mouth "huh?...(looking from her left to right)where did she go?...*sigh*.I guest it can't be help I'll ask her later then"she took off but she didn't know I was just below her "what an annoying woman.." I said while walking to the dark alley...<br>when I reach the end...in front of me is a building..this is were my target is been hiding...My mission is to assassinate David Brookwell 28 year old man who kills women and children with his sword (katana)...kill with in one hour...I go inside the building to finish the task...

= David's P.O.V = I was looking at the open window...I look down and i was high up on the ground... then suddenly the lights were out "What's going on?"..I said in panic...The security Guard open the door " There an introdure coming this way sir "..." well don't just stand thier guard the door!"...I move away from the door and stay behind the 6 guards in front of me

= Rina's P.O.V = I smash the main power of the building to make a rakus(sp?) then I hear footsteps coming downstairs I look at them with rage "hey what are you doing here?...put your hands behind your head"said the guard pointing a gun at me then I move foward in a massive speed to go from his back and knock him out then I go upstairs still some five guards coming towards me..I punch and kick them in the guts and faces to knock them out unconcious then run to the halls as fast as I can before time can catch up...I can sense some presence that its not some guard its some military guys with mask on them they throw smoke granades so that its blurry to see but even with my eyes closed hearing others footsteps and presence I can kick their sorry buts down with one hit...after the smoke in the atmosphere was gone I see the guards fall down at the same time cause of the massive blow that i just gave them...then I went to the door that david's been living

= David's P.O.V = some shadow in front of the door shock me then..the guards shoot the door " stop!..stop!" said the guard waving his hands to stop the shooting its quiet look my left and my right for any sounds...but then I feel a cold breeze coming out of the window behind me then the guards look at me then the person behind me took her hand in front of my phase..I let my guard down for a second there...  
>"stay away from the mayor or will shoot!" point the rifle at the assassin behind me then I feel quick move from her...she charges the guards one by one kicking them knocking them out the other guard with black glasses shoot the assassin but she quickly dodge it..I almost shot at the head..." hey! watch were you pointing that thing you asshole" I said with a shock expression...my body was shacking...fear caught me...Its like my body can't move... I snatch my katana that is laying on the chair I pull it out and swing it with full force on her..."intruding my privacy...how stupid can you get!"swinging the sword with no mercy..but she misses all of my blow at her..." Don't be a fool just give up David you know I'm better than you"she said with a serious look in her eyes... "I'm not giving up that easy"with a smirk on my face I quickly move towards her with fast phase<p>

= Rina's P.O.V = He swings the sword back and fort then..I use my hand as a shield to prevent him from moving his sword towards me " Fool!..you use your hand as a shield " he said with a smirk..my hand is full of blood dripping down the floor...then he move towards me to slice me with his katana but I quickly twist his arm so that he can let go of his katana...he looked at me full of fear and hatred " Kill me now you..bitch! " I open my hand to his face ... slowly go down to his chest then my eyes turn red.. David widened his eyes when he saw my eyes turn red .. I slowly close my palms creating a fist then he feels pain inside his body ..." wa..what a..are you.. doi..ng?"... he screams in pain... then when I close my palms..he spitted blood even his eyes teared with blood..I crash in side of his heart circulation and any other organs in side of him were destroyed...when I finish the job..I jump to the window unoticed..  
>I was back at the headquarters of Nightingale oganization ( the name of the organization that I've work with)...then suddenly I felt a cold chill in my spin and sense some evil aura in my surroundings " Hello...Rina..How nice to see you"(this time its not vladimir its someone else) a man muttered in the dark shadow walls...I look at him and saw his pale brown eyes weeeeeeeeee! end of part 1... I will tell you who is the man speaking to rina in the shadows this is only her past so we will get to the present in no time heheeheh any way rate this and comment this story if it is good or not See Yah in the next chapter Meow!...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : the dream and the rookie

(recap)  
>I finish the job..I jump to the window unoticed..<br>I was back at the headquarters of Nightingale oganization ( the name of the organization that I've work with)...then suddenly I felt a cold chill in my spin and sense some evil aura in my surroundings " Hello...Rina..How nice to see you"(this time its not vladimir its someone else) a man muttered in the dark shadow walls...I look at him and saw his pale brown eyes

(on with the story)  
>= Rina's P.O.V= A man with pale brown eyes looked at me with an evil look I counter look at him with my eyes full of hatred" don't gave me that look dear...Its like you look at me like I'm a stranger to you"he said in a seductive tone the man walk foward and crossing his arms " If you call me dear again I'll kill you with my bare hands"I said clenching my fist tighter like a want to punch his face hard...I hate seeing that man its so irritaded..even if he is still a newbie...he still sickens me..I thought to my self "Whoa!...take it easy babe...I'm not gonna bite...I'm just ask here by Master Roy if you finish your mission"he said with a grin "Your the newbie from yesterday right!(sarcastically)...then stay the hell away from my face..you don't know who your talking to kid(even he is older than me I say kid to him cause I'm a higher level than him)" I say turning around and walked ignoring what he was about to say...<br>"Oh..but I do...the infamous black raven whose eyes turn to red when she was about to attack..to kill her victims...you can only see her when the moon is full...and here I am standing in front of her..

I stop walking when he say that sentences...he move foward and walk around circiling me...

"I can't believe that..I was standing in front of the assassin the Black Mistress.."he said laughing with joy that he wants to see me in person then he stopped...standing behind (back to back)

"Your not my fan you bastard!..if you don't shut your mouth I'll do it for you"I muttered then a cold wind blowing behind my back then I saw the man holding my bloody hand it caught my eye he has the same fast phase like me

"ThiS guy!"as I thought to my self.."why you have a cut in your hand sweetie?"he is annoying me with sickening words "Tsk Tsk Tsk..Master roy will not be happy about this"he said licking my hand with his disgusting tongue

"YOU!..HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!"..my blood is boiling I can't control myself it's like I'm about to explode in a matter of seconds...for my strong anger I grab his throat with my right hand and push him against the wall hard...My eyes turn red cause of my massive rage

"Yes!..Those eyes...those eyes that I want to see...the beauty of the killers eye is so gorgeous"the man said with his devilish smile even when I'm crashing his throat hard...he still doesn't care

"DAMN YOU!"I shout at him...my voice echoing in the halls then suddenly a long bull whip grab my right arm that was holding the man's throat...a pull of the bull whip unhold my grasp to the throat's man "ENOUGH!" said a shout of a female voice pulling the whip and trying to not continue suffercate the man "You two!..your not suppose to fight"she said pulling the whip tighter to secure me..the man grab his throat to easy the pain he is in the kneeling position needing some air but he still looking at me with an evil stare

" Mistress your not suppose to strangle the man he's part of our team now"

she said looking at me worried

"You mean his the-"she cut me off

"yes his one of the Masters Followers just like you" I look at him angry then i look at the ground

"How can it be...this man in our team? when?why?"as I thought to myself I have so many questions in my head then someone answer "just now I guess..and cause Master Roy is impress of his abilities that he promoted him a follower"  
>"You know..knock first before you read my mind..you never change do you Lorain"(if you don't know lorain go to my info2 she has a pic and her status "It's just happen...It's like your mind has a weak barrier..so I can easylly read..No offense...And I don't like that guy to he gives me the creeps" We just stare at the man watching him stand up "Pardon Me For intruding but I have a name you know" he said with a sly smile "The name Is Parker..Simon Parker"he bowed in front of us I forrowed my eye brows a little<p>

I walk a foward I ignore him in the right side I said while walking

"Your lucky I didn't kill you but next time I won't miss" then he gave me an evil smile then I hear him whisper

"someday dear you'll change your mind" when I turn back he disappear out of nowhere but I quickly ignore the disappearing presences of this Simon guy I head back to my room and go back to bed and sleep

=Dreaming=

I little girl holding a teddy bear are in the dark ally  
>"hello is anyone their?"walking slowly in the dark ally waiting a sign of presence then four men appear out of nowhere the girl grab the teddy bear tighter for comfort "who are you what are you doing?"the little girl is shaking like a leaf "no stay away!" but the four men continue to walk toward her they gave the girl a peverted face the little girl walk backward then tripped it was a dead end the girl is scared the man grab her hand then she closed her eyes hugging the teddy bear when she open her eyes her hands was filled with blood the four men laying on the ground dead her tedd bear is been ripped into pieces "whats happening?"said the little girl seeing her hands trembling then she put her two hands in her head "I see blood all over blood..blood" then she seems to choke in pain "it hurts..no I don't want this" screaming in pain then she screams louder<p>

=End of Dream=

I woke up in the middle of the night I look at the time and it was 2:30 am "that dream the same dream all over again it keeps rewinding on my head"as I thought to my self as I'm awake I took outside from some air and took a little sight seeing on the rooftops of the town...it was a peaceful night I sit on the rooftop of an old hotel looking at the moon it is exactly full moon..."thinking of that dream with the little girl...keeps me wondering why I have that dream I don't even know that little girl how can I get this dream...I mean...even my past it's all a blank I don't know everything I only remember is that my parents were murdered can't remember the murderers face its all blurry" while I was zoning I heard a glass of empty bottle fall it made me jump a little I turn around and I see a shadow coming in front of me (readers: was it train? me: You wish..train will be in chapter 5 maybe) (readers: was it simon again? me: good guess but not good enough -_-)(readers: it is Marylyn? me: Maybe but great guess though you'll find out in part 3 See you on the next part I hope part 3 is the last part of this chapter 1 so I know this part2 is boring XP maybe part 3 will be a good story (readers: douht it)(me:*getting a chainsaw with a mask*)(readers: AHHH !*rUn*)


	3. Chapter 3 : total crisis

~(recap)~

in the rooftop something moved and Rina is in a battle stance

(On with the story)

=(Your P.O.V)=

*(On the roof top)* 6:30pm

You just saw a cat and you sigh in relief,

you turn away then watch the city as it glimmers

through the night, you turn to the cat again and see him licking his paw and rub it in his fur,

then you feel that you want to touch the cat, so you move towards it slowly, gently you stretch

your right hand inch by inch towards it, then he notice that your coming closer, so the cat

suddenly become fierce and hiss at you, then in a second you successfully touched the nose of the cat

He suddenly became calm, gentle and sniffed

your hand in a curious way, the cat moves his head

towards your hands and purred. Suddenly you smiled a bit, in your intire life you never smile,

then you whisper to the cat "Thank you" and he replied with a cute meow

cute nito

=(? P.O.V)=

*(In Nightingale HQ)*7:30pm

A strange guy, near the NG HQ, waiting for someone,

15 minutes have passed someone showed up,

a strange woman. their having a conversation with a devious plan their plotting

"now do you know the plan?"said the girl

"Loud and Clear..but whats the catch?"said the man crossing his hands through his chest

"Getting the girl of your dreams by your side, destroying another ones life, conquering the world?..

thats what you wanted...right?"

said the girl swaying her hands through his face in a seductive way

"I see... I get the point...okay I'll except your proposal...just tell me what are the orders"

said the guy with a sly smile, then the girl said..

"Simple ...the first step is to destroy the Chronos Organization"

"And who will you disguise into?"said the guy raising his eyebrow

then she transform into another person

"this Bitch" she said with an evil smile

"And that Bitch is more powerful than you" he said in a creepy way

"SHUT UP!...This is just temporary...Now is the time the chronos will pay for what they have done"

=(Belze'S P.O.V)=

*(in the Chronos HQ)*8:15pm

Belze is heading to the underground training facility

were Sephiria is observing the rookies

"Sephiria, I know your busy at the moment but were losing numbers"Belze said in a mootone voice

"I know Belze, I'm doing the best I can to recruit a number but..." she stopped and think while

looking at the sound proof glass were she was watching the trainees

"How about the NG Org."he said while crossing his hands through your chest

"You know the situation between the Nightingale and the Chronos about the alliance. but they've

crossed their minds on ending the contract"she said in a disappointed look

"We need to tell the elders right away" said Belze..then Sephiria shouted

"No, Belze, they musn't now this, let's keep it a low profile for now" she said while clentching

her fist

"Don't get me and the others into this Sephiria, you know the punishment"he said while walking away and

never heard another word on Sephiria

=(Lee's P.O.V)=

*(still in the Chronos Org)*8:40pm

Lee saw Jenos has something on his hands...while Jenos is walking you saw some petals falling at his

back...flowers?

"Ahh...Jenos?what are those flowers for?"Lee said in a small smile

"Oh this...its just for my Loving Rinslet Walker..beside she and I have a date this evening"he said

in a grin

"Oh I see "said Lee in a calm voice. then Nizer appears through the darkness

":sigh hardly: We don't have time for this Jenos, You know the crisis between the NG and the Chronos

, and your doing is your just slacking around with a woman"

said Nizer in a grunted voice

"Hey I'm not slacking around, relationship is a serious bussiness" Jenos said while glaring at Nizer

"Womanizer.." said Nizer..provoking him

"Old Bald guy"said Jenos with his deadly glare at Nizer

Then they said in Unison "What did you say?"

Lee see the two are ready to punch each other and make trouble, lee thought that if Sephiria finds

out about this their dead, so he quickly stop the fight

"Come on you two!, break it up" then he continued

"If the higher ups see you fighting, you two gonna be in a big trouble, Fighting isn't gonna solve anything,

lets think before we take actions"he said while looking at the two trouble makers

"His right Nizer, you better not make any fuss"said Jenos W/a sly smile

"Grrr...I don't have time for this nonsense"said Nizer while walking away

"Wow will you look at the time, I must get going"Jenos said while he quickly run outside

Lee just sigh"sorry for the noise Belze" then Belze appear

"Hn..I don't mind"

then suddenly a loud rumbling sound echoes through the halls

"what was that!"said Lee in a shocking look

then Sephiria called Belze

"Belze!, we have an intruder"she said in a loud voice

"Let's go"said Belze preparing for battle

"Right!"said Lee and he nodded..then they quickly ran from were the rumbling sound came from

=(Eve's P.O.V)=

*(at the inn)*9:00pm

Eve is reading a book, then Sven appear with a bag of noodles and snacks

"Good thing that bounty reward was worth it or else we don't have food supplies"

He puts the bags on the table, then he asked Eve

"By the way Eve, where's Train?" he is looking from left to right looking for Train, then Eve answered

"he's coming in Four...Three..Two..." then the door slammed open

"YO!" said train raising his hands w/a grin on his face

"Hmmm..Looks like I've counted too early"said Eve with her emotionless look while reading a book

"What'ya got there Sven?"said Train in a cheerful way

"A supply of food for us"said Sven lighting his cigerette

Train is unwrapping the bag full of food and he read all the labels

"Come on Sven :he raise up a cup of noodle: Spicy Noodles?:he then sighed: You've gotta be kidding me"

said Train, complaining

"That's the only cheap noodles I can find!...so quit complaining, good thing we've got food to eat

or else were picking garbage all day"said Sven while blowing up smoke

"At least buy me some milk then I'll be happy not complaining"said Train while resting his hands to his heads

then Sven grunted

"Hn!..you and your milk habit" then Train suddenly open the window and ready to jump off

"hey!hey! where you going?"Said Sven shouting at Train

"Taking for a Walk" said Train with his happy-go-lucky-way smile

"But you've just got here"said Sven w/a sweatdrop

then Train Jumped out of the window

"Train!"said Sven Shouting, then he continued

"Jeez..I still don't understand him...he's always running off without another word from us"

"He'll come back eventually"said Eve, still emotionless while closing her book

"Hope he doesn't bring back any trouble"said Sven scratching his head

-Cliffhanger- 


	4. Chapter 4 : destruction of organizations

=(recap)= the chronos is having some trouble and in the NG org. there are two strange people,  
>planning to destroy the chronos.<br>and where did train go?I wonder...  
>=(Sephiria's P.O.V)= *Chronos HQ* 9:15pm the three numbers are having some troubles inside the mansion and they feel like the mansion is rumbling "what is all the meaning of this Sephiria?" said Belze in an intense mood "I don't know but it's coming at us...fast!" said Sephiria in a serious look suddenly they heard someone humming and singing that echoed through the halls then came from the shadows, A #Crimson Red Eyes# glowed and glared at the three,<br>the three chrono numbers are a little bit shakey when it looked right at them "Get Ready" said Belze, sweating and pretending to be confident {why is my body shaking like this}  
>he thought, the three are in their battle stance position..then in the shadows it spoke "...Chronos..Must..be..DESTROYED!" a feminine voice was heard "what!" said Lee in a shakey voice. In a blink of an eye,the intruder disappeared "Be alert,..She or it could be anywhere" said Sephiria, looking from left to right then it appeared behind...Belze "NUMBER II..Behind you!" Lee gave Belze a Warning but it's too late,itshe punched Belze in the face and fall hard to the ground, Sephiria and Lee saw that Belze is trembling "M..My..Body..Can't ..M..move" said Belze, trying to stand right up but he couldn't "how weak" said the strange intruder "Belze!" said Sephiria worried about Belze "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!..HAAA!"  
>Number I's (Sephiria) eyes are fierce and gave an angry glare at the intruder she clench her fist then she (Sephiria) dashed at the intruder..<br>Sephiria use her Orichalculm Sword to slice her/it but the stranger dodge her every swing of the sword "Too slow" said the confident stranger, then she suddenly punched Sephiria in the gut and she fell down, number I tries to reach her sword but the enemy quickly slide it away from her, then she suddenly stepped on number I's (Sephiria's) right hand she moans in pain And she kick number I right in the face and left her unconcious.

=(Belze P.O.V)= Belze's Body position, is his face is kissing to the ground still his body is still paralize he couldn't defend and save number 1, his hopeless, the only thing he can do is to watch and have faith in Shao Lee...then suddenly the stranger glance evily at Lee, the enemy raise it's hand and point at number X (Lee) and said "Your next", the enemy charged and ready to punched him but Lee tries to defend himself with his orichalculm scarf or sash, but Lee hesitated, he looked into the enemies eyes,  
>he felt something evil and fear and he realize that it was just to distract him to get him off guard, so she grab the scarf and jumped over Lee, still holding the scarf, she wrapped it around Lee's neck, chocking him.<br>"Chronos must pay for what they've done"she tighten the grip of the scarf so Lee moans in pain at the same time his chocking "wh..what..does...chr..chronos..h..have..to do...with..you..AHH!"  
>"EVERYTHING!"she lift the scarf with Lee's neck still wrapped in, then she said "This is for my Brother" she throws number X, sending him flying in mid-air and smashed into the wall.<br>she walk up to Lee and see if he is still conscious "how pathetic the chronos are *chuckled* heh..heh..heh.." { I think that's everyone} she thought, then she heard footsteps.  
>"It's not over yet"said Nizer in the Shadows "You..your la..late"said belze still trembling "Belze!.."Nizer run towards Belze but the stranger won't let him "Come any closer or he dies!"<br>"Don't underestimate the chrono numbers"said Nizer in a battle stance then she grunted "hn..You have guts..for an old geezer..let see what you've got"she said trying to provoke him "WHY YOU!"  
>Nizer quickly dash in to attack her with his orichalculm weaponshield, then the enemy quickly grab Belze's orichalculm spear then she threw it to Nizer in high speed, Nizer quickly shield or block it's attack, then suddenly a loud scream spread out to the halls,The enemy screams louder her scream create a sonic wave which can damage the sense of hearing and can out balance it's target,  
>Nizer quickly cover his ears but the sonic wave has already reached Nizer's ears,<br>he feels shakey and dizzy at the same time then his whole body became numbed and paralized,  
>Nizer fell down to the ground and shaking like a leaf. then the girl grunted "I pity you..all of you...you're all worthless"then she came up to Belze "Oh..by the way the higher ups are already have been taken care of" and she added "so you don't need to save them..cause their already dead!..hahahahaha"<br>"You Bitch!" said Belze in fury, then she reveals her true face,  
>"remember this Face..I'm the Black Raven from the Nightingale Org come to our HQ if you want revenge"<br>she quickly disappeared.

=(Sven's P.O.V)= *at the INN* 9:30pm Sven's cleaning up the Dishes and near the window Eve is just sitting on the couch looking by the window then she hears a cheerful music with people dancing in the streets of Madrid "..Sven?."  
>"Yeah Eve?"<br>"Why there are people Dancing outside?" said Eve, confused "Wait let me see" Sven stand beside Eve and looked at what is out there "Yeah..your right..Maybe..theres an Occasion?"  
>"Occasion?..A Festival?" said Eve while her eyes blink twice in Excitement, Sven just smiled and nod "Yup..and when theres is a festival..there are" Sven let Eve finish his sentence "Fireworks" said Eve with a soft small smile, Sven looks at Eve's eyes sparkling with joy "Well at Least we could do is to entertain ourself with some sight seeing view before we leave this town in 6 days" said Sven, lighting a cigarette "You mean?." she quickly stand up and grab Sven's wrist dragging him outside "Whoa!..EVE!..SLOW DOWN!" but she kept on going to were the crowd is gathered in one place were the festival is at "So many people" said Eve in an Awe look "The Fireworks will start at 10:00 pm so... we still have time to find a spot to see the fireworks up close"<br>"Sven..over there" Eve points at a tree in a high plain "Yeah..good job Eve..a perfect spot to see the fireworks" Sven agreed, Eve anxiously dashed on top of the high plain then somebody came down from a tree "YO!" said Train in a happy-go-lucky-way look "Train!..how long have you been up there?" said Sven "About..have an hour ago...Are you and Eve gonna watch the fireworks?" said Train, while puting his hands above the back of his head "Of course...and even for Eve..she's pretty excited about this" said Sven while looking at Eve with a smile on his face "Fireworks.. Fireworks.. Fireworks.." said Eve humming softly still looking up the sky "Our princess acts maturely but..she still thinks like a kid" said Train

"Hey..I almost forgot...here!" Sven tossed Train...a bottle of milk "Hey!..how did you know" said Train with his cheerful grin "Cause..even if your not saying anything...you were whining on it in your head" said Sven in his sarcastic glare to Train "You can read minds?" stammered Train "*sigh*..never mind" said Sven while blowing up smoke.

=(Roy's P.O.V)= *NG HQ* 9:51pm Roy is in the rooftop looking at the sky, the place is calm and peaceful he wishes it will stay like this but in that moment the ground is shaking it's like an earthquake so he quickly go down stairs then Roy felt something like he is being followed "Come out! I know your out there" then a stranger in a white coat appeared, his face is cover in a hood suddenly the stranger come up behind him and something whispered in his ear,  
>then all of a sudden Roy feels sleepy so he knelt to the ground then the stranger slipped out a knife "your..."Roy didn't finish his sentence because the stranger stab him at the side of the neck it sprayed blood all over the floor. so stranger just observed the corpse and kick it if it's still alive or not then the stranger with the a white coat disappeared wo a trace..

=(Your P.O.V)= *somewhere downtown(Madrid= the name of the town)* 10:00pm In the darkness your walking in the alley, you saw some people in costumes with lanterns and other traditional outfits,  
>street performers and some beautiful Fireworks, you then thought that there is a festival here in town of Madrid, you jump from rooftop to rooftop and you decided to head back to the HQ (NG), from the entrance door, it feels strange that no ones guarding the door, then you smell something..blood..a step inside, you felt like you step a wet floor, you look down, the guards are now corpses and the floor is stained in blood "what's going on?"<br>then the whole place rumbles, you think it's an earthquake but it's something else, so you quickly dash to were the rumbling sound is coming from, then you saw your comrades in a riot and destroying the whole place " oh hey!..theres Black Raven" said the guy "Roys dead...Were free from his cage!"  
>your eyes widen..<br>"who killed him?" you said and glared at your comrades "Wait?..your not happy about this?..Do you wanna be a slave?"  
>"A slave?.." you quickly ran and pass the riot and dash to Roys office and want to see if the rumors were true or not you've reach to Roy's office, saw Roy's corpse and a knife on his neck, you heard footsteps towards you "There's no use in hiding" you said while you felt a strange presence "..." in the shadows appears "I see that you already found out" said lorain looking at corpse "..." your just in silence and speechless but still you feel angry and furious about this "I felt sorry for him..he treated us like were his sons and daughters..even you..your his favorite.."<br>then she took out a white rose, she kneel down and put the white rose beside him.  
>"Hmph..I'm jealous" lorain said forcing to smile, you glance at her for a moment "He always trust you..I've always wanted to hate you...but..*sigh*...but still I ended up being with you as a frie.."<br>you cut her off by not saying that word "Hn..a person ones told me that don't trust anyone but yourself..and thats the path I will choose" you stammered "just maybe" lorain said hoping "hmm?" you said while raising your eyebrow "forget it..just forget it" lorain said trying to slip a move "..." you turn away and trying to get pass her "wait a minute..I just remembered something...Aren't you...with Simon?" said lorain "Me with that Maniac?" you said raising your voice, complaining and stopped walking "I don't know why..I ask you this silly question but I saw it with my own eyes that you and Simon are together"  
>"I'm already alone at the beginning"<br>"strange for sure I saw you with him.." she said being sure about herself then a huge explosion has echoed through the halls, you andloraine quickly ran and escape from the mansion "Looks like there going Over board"said lorain while running "hn.." you grunted and didn't care of anything thats happening, and another Explosion was heard again this time the building is about to collapse..then a bunch of falling debris falls right in-front of your path "dead end.."  
>"even If I have to break the rocks..It'll just making it worst" you said, then you saw some leaking tank filled with flammable gas "I need a way out" you said while looking for a spot to create a way out but an explosion occurred near the two of you and it triggered the tank to explode, light flashes, you cover your eyes from the brightness, you felt someone lift you away from the explosion...but the explosion sending you flying out of the mansion and then rolled through the ground,<br>the explosion cause you bruises and bump in the head, you felt blood dripping down from your head suddenly your eye sight became blurry and you suddenly fainted.

=(Jenos's P.O.V)= *heading back to Chronos* 10:20pm Jenos with his escort are having a conversation "she must be lucky having you sir" said his assistant, fixing his sunglasses "heh heh heh *chuckled*..You think so huh" said Jenos in a happy mood "ah sir.."he pointed at the chronos mansion, they saw the mansion like someone wreck it with a wrecking ball,  
>Jenos and his escort quickly dash to the mansion "Sephiria!..*cough*..Belze!..*cough*..*cough*" Jenos shouted and coughing of dust then he saw Sephiria trying to standing up, she suddenly outbalance but you caught her just in time,<br>then you saw everyone number II (Belze) number X (Shao Lee) and number V (Nizer) are badly injured "Number I... what happen here.." said Jenos in a worried look "Sir...I'll get the chopper" said Jenos's Assistance, quickly dash to navigate the helicopter "Je..Jenos..Th..the Elders" Sephiria point the way to the Main office "But I have to Get you all to the.." the Sephiria put her right hand to Jenos shoulder, meaning that she is alright "it's..okay...Jenos..I'm..fine..I'll...take care of..the others" said Sephiria, Aching in pain placing her hand in her stomach.  
>Jenos let her go and race to the Main office, he opens the main door and saw all the elders lying on the ground and blood on the floor,<br>then one of them moved, so he quickly came up to him "Nu..number VII" said one of the elders "it's okay...we will take care of you" Jenos help him get stand, help him balance and guide him to were the chopper is "Is eveyone here!..." Jenos shouted because of the noise of the helicopter "All here Sir!" the pilot shouted back, now they are traveling on air and searching for shelter, for them to recuperate "Tell me..Sephiria who did this?" said Jenos in fury "A person..*pant*..who is full..of hate *pant* and violence" Sephiria suddenly coughed blood "And..that person..*pant*..is from the NG org" she added "okay that's enough..don't talk too much..you deserve some rest" said Jenos, concerned "I..*pant*let..my..*pant* guard down" Sephiria feels guilty "it's not your fault..It..was mine..If I hadn't come to a date with Rinslet..I would have been able to help you guys"  
>"but..you'll...just..end up...being..like us" said Sephiria, then Belze spoke "She's the Black Raven from the NG org" said Belze "Belze!..Are you alright?" said Jenos "just barely" Belze complimented "wait...did you say..Black Raven?" said Jenos Belze just nod and explained who Black Raven is..<p>

=(Your P.O.V)=11:25pm you wake up on the bed and a bandage on your head, then an old lady came up to you "so your awake..how are your wounds..is it better now" said the old lady "where am..URGH!" you have a headache a very... bad headache "shhh..get some rest..I know you want to get out, but until you get better" said the old woman "damn it!" you said, irritated. then she suddenly shut your mouth by giving you a spoonfull of medicinal herbs "Don't talk rubbish in this house young lady" said the old lady, waving you a finger "chh!" you grunted.  
>- <p>


End file.
